Known prior art fork mast structures have not been designed to reduce aerodynamic drag on the bicycle. While handlebar systems have been separately designed for aerodynamic results previously known devices have not provided a system wherein a fork mast structure, which can be connected to the handlebar system, is aerodynamic and provides handlebar adjustability, reduced weight, and improved structural integrity.
In the past, handlebar systems have been attached to fork mast structures in a variety of different ways. However, none of the previous prior art disclosures have taught a system wherein the fork mast structure is designed to have an aerodynamic shape and permits easy attachment to a handlebar system.